My Redemption
by The Writer0214
Summary: Edmund is feeling guilty and Lucy tries to take his mind off it. See story inside. Better than summary. Rated M for Pevencest and adult situation. Please read and review! Flames not appreciated.


**My Redemption**

**Author's Notes:** As you all know, I am slowly being pulled in to the world of Pevencest. I've always done PeterxSusan fics, and my girlfriend and I both thought there should be more EdmundxLucy fanfics on here. And so, this is my contribution to the wonderful world of Pevencest.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The sun rose beautifully over Narnia, as it had always done. Its Valiant Queen was always up early, either watching the sunrise at her window, down at the beach, or in the majestic hanging gardens of Cair Paravel.

This day, she had decided to go to the gardens. But this day, she was not the first one up and about. Lucy was surprised to see Edmund up so early. He usually rose late and retired late. He sat on a stone bench, head bowed, his brows furrowed, his fist on his chin. He was deep in thought.

Lucy smiled. _Typical Edmund._ Yes, it was typical of the Just King to always sit alone and brood. After all, he was the lawmaker. But this was not typical.

"Up so early? Not feeling your usual self, I take it?" Lucy said, as she approached with a giggle.

"Go away," Edmund replied, his voice deep and low.

However, as Lucy turned to go, he stood up and caught her arm.

"No! Please, wait! Lucy, I... I'm sorry."

"There's no need for apologies, Edmund. Everything's alright. I'll just get back inside and see if there is any business to take care of."

"Please?" Edmund, with a sigh, "For me?"

"Alright," Lucy said, sitting beside him, "Is anything bothering you?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," he said, his voice heavy with guilt.

"For what?" Lucy asked, confused.

"For... For everything," he stammered.

"I... I don't understand."

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. Bad ones."

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy answered, with a laugh, "That was years ago. Four and ten years to be exact."

"I know. But I've always been plagued by guilt. Taking your doll and burying it in the backyard, smashing your dollhouse, putting a frog inside your dress..."

"Edmund, you know as well as I..."

"Shouting at you, calling you a lunatic when you stumbled upon Narnia, lying about seeing Narnia for myself, for betraying..." Edmund babbled on.

"Edmund, please? Just forget about it. The past is nothing more than the past. We can't change it. You've learned from your mistakes, Ed. You're a great king. And a good brother," Lucy said, gently stroking her brother's arm. Then, she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Suddenly, Edmund did the unexpected. He leaned in to kiss Lucy. In response, Lucy met his mouth with hers, tilting her head back. Edmund pried Lucy's lips open with his tongue, demanding entrance. Lucy gladly gave him her permission. Their tongues danced a passionate dance of fire, touching each other, slipping, sliding, tasting, devouring. Lucy blushed and felt heat permeate her. Her neck and chest were red with passion. Her lips tingled with excitement. For though she was now twenty-two years of age, she was still untouched, and she had never been kissed by anyone, before. At least not like this.

Lucy moaned into Edmund's mouth. She tore away from him to reclaim her breath. Her chest was heaving. And so was Edmund's. I film of sweat formed on his body, and liquid seeped through his tunic. His groin was hot and hard, his erection trying to break free from his leggings. Lucy saw its enormity and shrank back.

"It's alright," Edmund whispered, "We won't do this if you're not ready."

"No, Edmund. I want this. No, I need this."

"This will hurt for awhile."

"I don't care, Edmund," she whispered hoarsely in his ear.

Edmund proceeded undo the laces on Lucy's dress. Lifting it over her head, he discarded it, throwing it down on the ground, at the foot of the stone bench they sat on. Lucy's hands traveled throughout Edmund's body. She tugged at his hair, slid her hands up and down his back, over his shoulders, his chest. She brushed Edmund's bulging erection lightly with her hand. She had to get used to it. Edmund groaned.

Lucy then proceeded to undo Edmund's belt and slip his tunic off. She undid Edmund's leggings, and he freed himself of it. Lucy's heart was racing. Edmund's body—so muscular. So well-toned. Lucy found her way around Edmund's body again, as Edmund undid her bodice petticoats.

Lucy suddenly blushed. She had never seen her brother naked, nor had she been seen naked by anyone. Throwing all reservations to the wind, she let herself feel the passionate abandon of this long-established ritual. The ritual of love. Edmund lay Lucy down on the bench and lowered his mouth to her right breast, while his right hand roamed around her left one. Edmund brushed the erect aching nub, gently, with his thumb.

Lucy arched her back and tilted her head.

"Oh! Edmund! Oh!"

Edmund licked and sucked on Lucy's breast. Lick and suck. Lick and suck.

"Oh!" Lucy cried, "Is this how it feels, Edmund?" she asked innocently, panting.

"This is just the beginning." Then Edmund shifted to Lucy's right breast and repeated the cycle. Lick and suck. Lick and suck.

He trailed hot, fiery kisses all over Lucy's body. He thrust one finger into Lucy's folds, then two, then three. He rubbed her clit and could feel her wetness. Edmund proceeded lower, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He licked and sucked. He lapped up her juices.

"Oh! Edmund! Enter me... Now!" Lucy massaged her breasts, "I need you in me. I want to feel you... inside me."

Edmund lost no time in obeying his sister. He positioned his head directly in front of her wet folds. The head went in, then his whole shaft. His manhood was inside of her, now. He thrust. In, out, in out. Lucy's barrier was breaking. She cried, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Edmund," she whispered.

"Am I hurting you?"

Lucy nodded, biting her lip. Edmund decreased his speed so as not to hurt her any further. Lucy gave a cry of pain as her maidenhood began to break.

"Edmund!"

Edmund stifled Lucy with his mouth. She moaned into Edmund's mouth, wanting to scream. But she wanted this, too. Edmund had said it would only be for awhile.

"Just a few more minutes, Lucy, love," he whispered in her ear, his breath ragged.

And sure enough, pain was replaced with pleasure. Agony was replaced with joy.

Edmund picked up speed and thrusted deeply. This time, Lucy bucked, moving her hips forward, inviting Edmund deeper into her.

"Harder, Edmund! Harder! Deeper!"

Edmund slid in and out of Lucy, his member gliding along her wet walls. He was hot and hard inside of her. Her walls contracting around his manhood, fitting snuggly. Lucy could feel her clit throbbing.

"Oh, Edmund! More!"

She screamed his name once more, and Edmund screamed hers.

Edmund could not keep it in any longer. He was about to burst. His muscles tightened and he arched his back. He closed his beautiful hazel eyes and with one hard, deep, final thrust, his tiny white seeds shot out of him, swimming inside of Lucy, their juices mixing, coming together. Being as one. In return, Lucy released, and her fluids spilled out of her, onto the marble bench where they had made love.

Moments later, sated on the ground, lying side by side, covered with their clothes, Edmund turned to kiss Lucy.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're my redemption," Edmund whispered.

"As you are mine."

Lucy draped her arms across Edmund's belly, and Edmund had his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. There was no question. Lucy was Edmund's redemption, as he was Lucy's. This was love, indeed.


End file.
